Best Friends Forever
by Hiei'sFireyGurl52890
Summary: A YusukeKeiko song fic. Cute and Fluffy!


A/N: Wuzzup! Lately I have been thinking about song fics for some reason ^^? Don't have a clue. Oh well anyway this fic is dedicated to Yusuke and Keiko. May their happiness live on in every bodies heart ^_^ If you really read the lyrics, it perfectly describes Y/K ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Best Friends Forever"  
  
6-year-old Yusuke pushed his best friend Keiko on the swing. "Higher, higher" Keiko shouted happily. "I'm twi-ing you're heavy Keiko" Yusuke shouted back. "Oh Yusuke your so cute when your mad" Keiko exclaimed smiling towards Yusuke. "Oh pweez" Yusuke mumbled. Keiko got off the swing and hugged Yusuke tightly. "You're my best fwiend ever Yusuke" she said lovingly. "Your mine too Keiko" he said hugging her back..  
  
[Remember when we never needed eachother]  
[The best of friends like sister and brother]  
[We understood we'd never be alone]  
  
"Yusuke that hurt!" Keiko shouted rubbing her head. "You should have moved" Yusuke replied laughing. "You know for nine years old you act like a jerk!" Keiko cried, tears coming down her face. Yusuke didn't like it very much when he made Keiko cry. "I'm sorry Keiko, next time I'll be more careful" he said wiping her tears away. "Okay I'll forgive you this once" she said smiling. "Yea whatever" Yusuke mumbled. "But I'll get you for throwing that ball at me!" Keiko said chasing Yusuke. "Just try and catch me" Yusuke said running faster.  
  
[Those days are gone]  
[Now I want you so much]  
[The night is long]  
[And I need your touch]  
[Don't know what to say]  
[Never meant to fell this way]  
[Don't wanna be alone tonight]  
  
"Hey nice uniform" Yusuke complemented. "Yusuke Urameshi!" Keiko shouted giving Yusuke a slap on the face. Yusuke rubbed his face; "Hey it was a compliment" Yusuke called after her, as she walked away. Keiko turned around to face him, "I don't know what's happened to you in the past three years, but I don't like it one bit" she said stomping her foot and walking away. "Girls" Yusuke muttered.  
  
[What can I do to make you mine?]  
[Falling so hard so fast this time]  
[What did I say, what did you do?]  
[How did I fall in love with you?]  
  
"What do you mean been hit by a car?!" Keiko screamed. "He tried to save a little boy from getting hit so he pushed the kid and got hit by the car" repeated the principal. "You're lying, your lying Yusuke can't be dead" Keiko cried running out of the principal's office with tears streaming down here face.  
  
[I hear your voice and I start to tremble]  
[Brings back the child that I resemble]  
[I cannot pretend that we can still be friends]  
[Don't wanna be alone tonight]  
  
"Nobody cares about me Botan" Yusuke stated as he floated through the air crossing his arms. "I wouldn't say that just yet Yusuke" replied Botan. Botan took Yusuke to his funeral. Yusuke saw many people including his mother. Was she actually crying? And then Yusuke's heart went cold as he saw Keiko crying hysterically over him. "She really does care about me" thought Yusuke  
  
[What can I do to make you mine?]  
[Falling so hard so fast this time]  
[What did I say what did you do?]  
[How did I fall in love with you?]  
  
"She has to kiss Yusuke in order to restore his life again" Koenma stated glancing at his watch. It was almost midnight, the time where Yusuke had to be kissed or else he wouldn't get a chance for another fifty-two years. Keiko ran as fast as she could towards Yusuke's house. As soon as she opened the door Keiko ran in and kissed Yusuke, tears spilling down her face.  
  
[Ooh I have to say this right]  
[And it has to be tonight]  
[Just need you to know]  
[I don't want to live this life]  
[I want to say goodbye]  
[With you I want to spend]  
[The rest of my life]  
  
Yusuke opened his eyes and sat up to face Keiko. "Nice kiss" he said smiling. "Oh Yusuke" Keiko shouted throwing herself into his arms. "Whoa, whoa easy now" Yusuke quietly said, stroking her hair. "Oh Yusuke I'm so glad your back" Keiko whispered afraid to let go of Yusuke. She stared up into Yusuke's eyes, and said something she thought she would never hear herself saying, "I love you Yusuke" she whispered smiling. Yusuke just smiled and whispered something in her ear, "When have I ever stopped from loving you"......  
  
[What can I do to make you mine?]  
[Falling so hard so fast this time]  
[What did I say what did you do?]  
[How did I fall in love with you?]  
  
Keiko leant against a tree with Yusuke in her arms. He had had three intense days of trying to absorb Genkai's orb. Yusuke was exhausted and badly injured. Keiko just stroked his hair and held him. She placed her hand gently on his face and trailed her finger to his lips. She then smiled and blushed a bit. "How did I fall in love with you...Yusuke Urameshi" she whispered resting her head on his head...  
  
[What can I do to make you mine?]  
[Falling so hard so fast this time]  
[Everything's changed we ever knew]  
[How did I fall in love?]  
[With.you]  
  
A/N: Okay that was definitely different ^_^; but I enjoyed writing it and thinking about Yusuke and Keiko's relationship as I did it. I mean the first time I heard this wonderful song, I immediately thought about Yusuke and Keiko. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ^_^. And for the people out there with the "Back Street Boys: Black and Blue" CD turn it to number 13. This song is number 13 on the CD...Please Review! 


End file.
